


Some Reassurance

by Gemonie03



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Body Image, F/M, Gen, Heavy set reader, Make over, Swearing, body issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemonie03/pseuds/Gemonie03
Summary: MC is a little down about her body image, and right before a big date too! Asmo and Mammon do their best to help MC see her how they do. Beautiful.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 132





	Some Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on Facebook asking about how the boys might feel about a plus size MC and, since I'm plus size myself I thought I would write a little something on how I think they would feel.

You look in the mirror and sigh. You've always been heavy set, and it's always bothered you, but you had gotten pretty good at faking your confidence. After all, fake it till you make it has worked pretty well for you in the past. That is, until you started looking for an outfit for your date tonight and caught a glimpse of yourself in the mirror. 

Being in the Devildom has been good for you. You've done more exercise, you've eaten healthier and you've definitely lost some weight, but… you cross one arm under your bust while the other smooths down your side. The weight loss has made the stretch marks look worse than before and the skin around your belly crinkles and pouches. You hate it. It brings tears to your eyes. You slide to the floor as the tears slip down your cheeks. 

This sucks. 

How could you possibly go out now? There's no way you'd be able to be confident on your date while worrying about what he might think if anything happens, you know, after. Besides, Beel is… incredibly fit, and so crazily attractive… there's no way in hell that he would ever think you're beautiful. He would take one look at you and be disgusted. 

Nope, definitely not going out like this. You pick up your DDD and, through the tears, type out a text saying you won't make it. You're just about to hit send when your door flies open.

"MC!! I need to borrow ten bucks for this new…. Uh, MC? What's, uh, you cryin'?" 

Mammon storms over to you and takes your wrists.

"What the hell happened? Who did this to you? Tell the GREAT Mammon and I'll kill the son of a bitch!"

"M-mammon, I-I," you can't quite get the words out before a new sob wracks your body and tears start streaming down your face again. 

Mammon lets you curl against his chest and cry as his face burns in a blush and he tries his best to lovingly stroke your hair while ignoring the fact that you're in your bra, panties, and stockings. It's a very difficult moment for him, and he definitely expects to be compensated later, but for now he needs to make his human stop crying.

"Uh, c-can you tell me what happened? I, uh, do you need chocolate? Or somethin'?"

You mumble something into his shirt, but he definitely can't hear you.

"Wha?"

"I, I was supposed to go on a date with Beel tonight, but…" you finally manage to sniffle out as you wipe your eyes with his shirt. "Mammon, do you think I'm ugly?"

The Great Mammon is incredibly taken aback at that question. How could he ever think that about you? You're the greatest thing that's ever happened to him, that's ever happened to the Devildom! You're beautiful, and smart, and kind. You're amazing! And if Beel made you feel like shit the dumbass was gonna pay!

"What did Beel say to you? Ima fuckin' kill that over grown bastard!"

"No!" You shout as you grab his hand before he can fully get to his feet. "Beel didn't say anything to me! I-it's just… you guys are all in such great shape and I'm… I'm not and I'm afraid that Beel will think I'm gross or unattractive or… ugh, this just sucks."

Mammon frowns. He pulls you to your feet and sits you both down on your bed. He pokes at his DDD for a moment before he wraps his arms around you and hugs you tightly to his chest.

"MC, I don't really get why you're so upset, but if anyone can help with body stuff it's Asmo, so I texted him and he said he's on his way."

"Asmo can't fix me…"

"You don't need ta be fixed. There ain't nothin' wrong with ya. You just need to see what we do." 

Mammon's face is bright red and he can't seem to make eye contact with you, but that doesn't stop you from hugging him a little tighter. 

Asmo shows up quicker than you ever would have thought; busting open your door and immediately wrapping you in his arms. 

"Oh, honey, let Asmo work his magic! I've got just the thing!" The Avatar of Lust gives you a loving look as he starts working on your makeover.

It takes about forty minutes, but Asmo truly does have an amazing eye. He puts you in the most form flattering dress you've ever worn and does your hair and makeup to perfection. By the time he turns you to face your mirror you can't believe it's you looking back. 

"Oh, wow, Asmo, thank you," you grin.

"Now, just remember," the fifth brother says as he takes you by the shoulders and smooshes his cheek against yours, "you're absolutely stunning, MC! We all think so and, frankly, we're jealous as hell of Beelzebub. Though, I must admit I completely understand the appeal, if you know what I mean!"

You giggle as Asmo winks at you.

"So," you turn to the other brother in the room, "what do you think Mammon?"

Mammon does his best to look unimpressed, but the red dusting his cheeks is difficult to miss.

"Y-you look fine, but," the second brother grabs an ankle length robe out of your closet and wraps you in it, buttoning it up to your chin, "you're gonna attract too much attention in that getup. Beel's dumb ass might try ta eatcha if you go out in that!"

"Isn't that the point?" Asmo grins as he shoves Mammon out of the way.

"Hey! Bastard! What the hell!?!"

Just as Mammon and Asmo are about to really start fighting there's a gentle knock on your door. Everyone turns to look as Beel pokes his head in.

"Uh, MC, you ready to go?"

You pull off the robe and take one last look in the mirror.

"Yes!" You announce.

You turn to the other two brothers and kiss each of them on the cheek before heading over to the door. 

"Thanks you guys! Don't wait up!"

Beel blushes red as he hands you a small bouquet of wild flowers. They smell lovely and you can't help but smile up at him. 

"Y-you look very nice, MC. More delicious than Barbados's famous sweets."

"T-thank you, Beel."

"Come on, I got us a reservation at Ristorante Six. Though, now I'm worried I'm going to have to beat other demons off with a stick… maybe we should just stay in…"

You roll your eyes as you take his hand and the two of you start heading down the hall. One makeover isn't enough to make you love your body, but seeing the boys try their best to show you how beautiful you are certainly goes a long way towards improving your self esteem. If they can see your beauty then, maybe you can too.


End file.
